


En la fila...

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Café, Empresario, M/M, One Shot, empleado de cafeteria, greg es el mejor empleado, siempre sonrie y es amable, sueño, tengo sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: PROMPT: Empleado de Starbucks / Empresario cansado





	En la fila...

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot forma parte de la lista de prompts del grupo de FB Mystradeis real 4 us. Y ademas me basé un poco en un post de tumblr que leí una vez pero ahora no lo encuentro.

 

 

Otro día más, otra noche sin dormir. El trabajo lo drena de manera extraordinaria, pero al menos hacia algo que le gustaba. Además, beber este horrendo café en las mañanas, hacer esta larga fila solo para ver al chico que atendía en las mañanas hacía de su día uno un poco menos frustrante, al menos tenía esto antes de ir a resolver problemas de empleados ineptos. El “barista” de Starbucks era un chico no mucho mayor que él, tenía el pelo marrón y ojos casi del mismo color, piel bronceada y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no importa cuán temprano fuera o cuan larga fuera la fila. Muchas veces Mycroft pensó en ofrecerle un trabajo, personas con carisma, era lo que necesitaba su empresa, pero no quería parecer cómo que menosprecia el que trabajara allí ofreciéndole algo “mejor” aunque estaba casi seguro de que Greg, (cómo decía su identificación, aunque a Mycroft le gustaba pensar en el cómo Gregory) no se molestaría por una oferta de trabajo. Algún día, quizás, se atrevería a ofrecerle algo, por supuesto empezaría desde abajo, pero con el carisma que lo caracterizaba, estaba seguro de que no tardaría en subir de puesto.

\--------------

 

Otra mañana en la que apenas durmió dos horas antes de tener que levantarse nuevamente, otra larga fila y café mediocre. Otro día de ver a Greg trabajar armoniosamente con los demás compañeros, los cuales parecían seguir todas y cada una de sus instrucciones, incluso cuando él no era gerente. Otro día de esa sonrisa encantadora, Mycroft estaba seguro de que la mitad de las personas en la fila continuaban viniendo a ese establecimiento y soportaban la fila con tal de ver la sonrisa de Greg en las mañanas.  Cuando le tocó ordenar Greg sonrió y sin dejarle hablar tomó un vaso y comenzó a escribir.

 

—Triple espresso, un shot de leche descremada, una azúcar… un croissant con queso crema, para llevar… a nombre de… My…— se quedó pensativo por un momento, intentando recordar el nombre.

 

—Mycroft. — le dijo el pelirrojo.

 

—¡Lo sabía! Siempre algo se me escapa. — le dijo sonriendo, Mycroft le sonrió discretamente y le dio el dinero, saliendo de la fila.

\----------

 

Esta vez no había demasiada fila en la cafetería, quizás había llegado demasiado temprano, no había dormido nada así que decidió salir más temprano de casa. Sentía que todo flotaba a su alrededor, le dolía la cabeza y sentía que no tenía fuerzas, pero debía trabajar, luego de hoy tendría tres días libres, esperaba poder recuperarse en ese tiempo. Al llegar al frente, Greg lo saludó con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, lo cual siempre le alegraba un poco el día.

 

—Triple espresso, un shot de leche descremada, una azúcar, un croissant con queso crema, para llevar… a nombre de… Mycroft. Por favor dime que tengo el nombre correcto. —

 

—Eres perfecto. — dijo, antes de poder parar, Greg sonrió y Mycroft abrió los ojos como platos, tratando de corregirse.

 

—Quiero decir… si, perfecto, es mi nombre. —

 

—Bien… solo por eso, esta orden va por la casa, pelirrojo. —

 

—No, no… no tienes que hacer eso. —

 

—Estas cansado, déjame consentirte. —

 

Sin saber que decir, guardó el dinero y salió de la fila para esperar su orden. En su interior, su Mycroft no cansado le daba una paliza al Mycroft cansado e impertinente.  Al cabo de unos minutos, Greg se le acercó con su orden.

 

—Aquí tienes Mycroft, espero que… tengas buen día. —

 

—Gracias. — le dijo, dándose la vuelta para salir de la cafetería.

 

—A la orden, ¡vuelve pronto! —

 

—Gracias, te amo. — al momento que lo dijo, sabía que había cometido el error más grande de su vida; no volvería a pasar una noche sin dormir. Ni siquiera sabía por qué habían salido esas palabras de su boca, evidentemente necesitaba más el sueño de lo que pensaba, se dio la vuelta para disculparse, Greg sonreía, aunque trataba de no hacerlo.

 

—Invítame una cena primero, pelirrojo. — le dijo, guiñando un ojo y pasando su lengua por sus labios para mojarlos. Mycroft casi infarta en ese mismo instante.

 

—Ahí tienes mi número. — le dijo, señalando el vaso de café que tenía en la mano.

 

—Yo… lo siento, me tengo que ir. —

 

Greg asintió y volvió a detrás del mostrador, sin dejar de mirar al confundido pelirrojo que salía de allí casi corriendo, mientras miraba el vaso en el que había dejado su nota.

 

_También eres perfecto. Llama, me encantaría decirte muchas cosas más._

_+44 771 132 8596 ;)_


End file.
